headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Scott M. Gimple
| image = | birth name = Scott Michael Gimple | known aliases = Scott Gimple | gender = | mediums = Television; Film | roles = Executive producer; Writer | date of birth = | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = FlashForward The Walking Dead | first = FlashForward: Black Swan }} is a television producer. His first work in the horror genre was working as co-producer on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. started working on the second season of the show beginning with the season premiere, "What Lies Ahead". With season three, he became a supervising producer on the show. With the season four premiere, he was bumped up to supervising producer. In January, 2013, following the departure of Glen Mazzara as showrunner, it was announced that Gimple would succeed him. In 2011, Scott wrote the screenplay for the horror-themed superhero film Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. As a writer FlashForward # FlashForward: Black Swan # FlashForward: A561984 # FlashForward: Better Angels # FlashForward: Future Shock The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: Here's Not Here # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy Films # Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance As a producer # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire As a supervising producer # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Walk With Me # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: Prey # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs As an executive producer # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Live Bait # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: After # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: Still # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Self-Help # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Here's Not Here # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: Twice as Far # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters Notes * Scott M. Gimple worked on episodes from two different shows with the title "Better Angels". He wrote episode 1x14 of FlashForward that bore this title, and he was a producer on episode 2x12 of The Walking Dead, which had the same title. External Links * * * * References Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Executive producers